


Fevered Confessions

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Series: Shadows on the Water [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right in the middle of an intense space battle, Nico di Angelo stumbled through a swirl of darkness, crumbling to the floor of the apartment with a weak groan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fevered Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Request prompt on tumblr - requester wanted Percico, with one of them sick and the other tending to them.

Movie night in the Blofis-Jackson home was interrupted by the sudden arrival of a hot, wet bundle of black cloth and shadows. Right in the middle of an intense space battle, Nico di Angelo stumbled through a swirl of darkness, crumbling to the floor of the apartment with a weak groan. Sally gave a cry of surprise and threw herself off the couch, where she’d been snuggled up close to her husband to watch the movie with her boys, and hurried over to help Nico up.

"Oh, Nico!" She could tell, being a mother who had taken care of an ill son for many years, that Nico was running a fever. “Percy, help me get him to your room!"

Percy set his Coke aside and moved over to loop an arm around his half-conscious cousin. “Are you crazy, shadowing around when you’re sick?" he asked with a frown on his face. “Why aren't you back at camp?"

"Mmn. Too far away," Nico mumbled, leaning against Percy. The son of Poseidon could feel the heat rolling off the younger demigod in waves; there was no way Nico should have been anywhere but in bed. “Was in…D.C. Looking for my family."

Percy knew that Nico hadn't ever given up on finding out who he was, who his mother was. Hades hadn't told him much, but it had given Nico a good lead. The war with Gaea had really set Nico back in his search, but he’d picked right back up after the seven had defeated the protogenoi goddess and put her back into her heavy sleep - hopefully, never to wake again. The son of Hades had apparently found some decent leads in Washington D.C., if he’d been there.

"Get him in bed," Sally told her son. As far as she was concerned, a sick teen took precedence; Percy could sleep on the couch until Nico was better. “You can loan him a shirt to sleep in. I’ll go start some broth for him."

Nico gave a wordless nod of thanks, actually really grateful for the hospitality. He hadn't had enough energy to get to Camp Half-Blood, so he’d come to the only other place he knew he was welcome that was close to where he’d been. He trusted Percy and his parents more than anyone else, aside from Hazel, whom he hadn't wanted to worry by coming to Camp Jupiter in his fevered condition.

Percy helped Nico change into one of his shirts, a sea-blue t-shirt with a pattern of bleach-dyed jellyfish across the torso. Nico being quite a bit smaller than Percy, the shirt hung well past slight hips and long over thin, but surprisingly toned, arms. Nico crawled into the bed and curled up on his side.

"Thanks, Percy." Nico’s voice was quiet and husky from a sore throat. “Sorry I ruined your night."

Percy shook his head and reached out to ruffle his hand through Nico’s unruly black hair. “It’s okay," he told him. Sally came in with a bowl of chicken broth she’d heated in the microwave and handed it to Percy, who managed to coax a few mouthfuls into the son of Hades. “You’ll be better in no time, Nics."

Nico mumbled something in response, curling back up and hiding his face in Percy’s pillow. Percy stood up and started to leave, but Nico reached out and caught hold of the hem of Percy’s shirt, not letting the older teen go far. “Stay until I fall asleep?"

Percy couldn't help a small smile. It was incredibly rare that Nico let down his guard and showed how young he really was; having had his childhood torn away from him after Bianca’s death, Nico had been forced to grow up too quickly and it was sometimes difficult to remember how young the son of Hades was.

"Sure."

Nico gave a light smile of his own. He closed his eyes and settled in to sleep off the fever. As he started to drift off, he attempted to thank Percy again for helping him out.

It just came out a little different than he’d intended.

"I love you."

Percy wondered for a moment if Nico realized what he’d said. When Nico didn't make an attempt to correct himself and just dozed off, Percy just gave another smile. He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Nico’s heated forehead. “I know."


End file.
